Forgotten
by Skumfuk
Summary: O que era Robin antes de ser herói?Para matar um pouco a curiosidade!Minha e sua!Continuação em T.M.A.
1. Chapter 1

Esquecido(Forgotten)

Musica: Forgotten by: Avril Lavigne

Descrição:Os Jovens Titãs não são meus,e eu não estou sendo paga (Se bem que eu queria XD)

Essa é a minha primeira fic de muitas outras que eu já fiz,mas ídai! A mente é minha mesmo!

Descrição da songfic:A fanfic é baseada na vida de Robin na HQs,eu me inspirei e tá ai!

Esquecido (Forgotten)

Nome:Richard Jonh Grayson

Nascimento:21 de Abril de 1995

Nacionalidade:Estados Unidos E.U.A

Cidade:Gotham City

Personalidade: Pele branca,Cabelos pretos,Olhos Azuis.

Sua história:

Nascido em Gotham City,com os pais Jonh Grayson e Mari Grayson...

Eu estou acordando...Tá tudo embaçado...deixa eu vê as horas...

''Ah! tô atrasado pra escola''Dick se assusta depois de ver que estava super atrasado.

Ele levanta,escova os dentes,se arruma,pega a mochila e nem come estava extra atrasado.

Pega sua bicicleta e sai correndo para a escola,chegando até na sala,sua professora já estava lá dando aula.

''Licença''Richard bate na porta.

''Tudo bem,mas essa é a ultima vez que você entra atrasado ouviu Richard''a professora chamava a atenção dele.

''Tudo bem,isso não vai se repetir''Ele se sentava.

Aula simplesmente entediante e Chata!

O negócio de grámatica é um saco,mas eu suspeito de mim mesmo...eu dei umas pesquisadas na net,e eu tô achando que eu sou prodigio...se eu for,serei um garoto de sorte!

A aula acaba já estava na hora da aula de Quimíca.

'Passando para a outra sala'

Poxa! eu ainda não divia ter essas aulas chatas!Eu sou tão novo!Não há prodigío que aguente essa bosta!

E assim era o pensamento de Richard...

Na semana que vem eu e meus pais vamos continuar nossa turne rodiando pelo mundo junto com o sério é ótimo ser um garoto voador,ser paquerado por todas as garotinhas desse mundo inteiro,não sei quantas vezes isso aconteceu comigo,foram vá gosto de uma menina,mas ela não dá a minima pra mim,ela é muito bonita!Ela é branca dos olhos cor de mel,cabelos pretor e bem lisos (porque ela faz chapinha) mas na verdade são ondulados nas fiz uma lição imensa de matemática pra ela e ela olhou pra mim com cara de despreso e disse ''Obrigada'',sinceramente isso quase me matou!Não vou mais falar com ela!Ela não é uma prodigia ou qualquer coisa parecida pra me tratar assim.

Eu não sou lixo.

''Planeta Terra chamando Richard!'' A professora olhava para estava completamente em outro mundo.

''Desculpe eu estou com sonô''Ele responde.

''Richard todos aqui estão com sonô,acordamos na mesma hora que você e nem por isso morremos em cima da carteira que nem você!Volta para a matéria que nada vai acontecer com você''

''Tá''

''É idiota! acorda!''

''Acorda sua anta!''Os meninos mechiam com ele só para pirraçar.

...

Voltando para casa,lá minha mãe estava,na cozinha com as suas pai ainda não tinha chegado,ele demorava para mãe tava tão anciosa para a nova temporada do circo,e ela ainda nem podia treinar,dentro de casa não tem espaço para nossos treinamentos,mas se tivesse estaria tudo muito melhor.

''Oi meu querido!''Mari o cumprimetava com sorriso nos lábios.

''Oi mãe...''

''Que foi filho ? a aula não foi boa ?''

''Mãe,posso te pedir uma coisa ?''

''Pode é claro''

''Já que nós vamos logo logo para a turnê,eu já posso ficar em casa esses dias arrumando minhas coisas? eu não posso esquecer nada''

''Pode,mas você precisa ir lá dar a declaração e pegar seu histórico''

''EBA!''

''Mas você não acha que você ficará muito prejudicado na escola ?''

''Mãe eu já te disse que eu sou muito mais inteligente que todos eles,enquanto eles aprendem essas porcarias que eu já sei há muito tempo.Mãe eu te juro que meu boletin só vai vim nota alta,há não ser que trapaciem,mas isso é quase impossível''

''Tudo bem senhor Drama,fica em casa então!''

Ele corre e dá um beijo em sua mãe.

''Te amo mãe!''

''Eu também meu amor!''

E ele sai correndo para o seu quarto.

Começa a arrumar suas coisas,roupas,sapatos,ítens básicos,coisas que ele usaria no circo,coisas para estava feliz,não precisaria voltar ao inferno da sua escola,por ele NUNCA MAIS.

Já era 18:00,seu pai acabava de chagar do seu serviç estava cansado,pelo jeito na revista tinha dado muito não acheita-ra a decisão do pai de virar um playboy mirin,ele não contaria isso a ninguém.

Desceram para jantar,a comida de sua mãe era maravilhosa!Ela tinha feito Lasanha Abolonhesa,arroz e frango Richard tinha puxado á sua mãe,ele era ótimo na cozinha,e ele amava a própria noite normal em Gotham,jantando,juntos,em silêncio,porque seu pai havia falado que hora de comer é sagrada,e sempre tem uma hora para falar.

Quando acabaram a refeição,Mari e Jonh subiram sem dar uma palavra e foram para o quarto e feicharam a porta,deixando Richard comer toda a salada de depois ele escovou os seus dentes e foi dormir.

Passaram dois dias e já era final de semana,dia de partir,e nunca mais voltar.

Colocaram suas malas no chão do todos se arrumando e arrumando os carros para irem foi feito uma hora e meia depois.

Se apresentaram no Canadá,Europa e muitos paises da Europa,depois disso iam fazer a apresentação em Gotham e depois iriam para Toronto no Canadá.As escalas foram confusas,as passagens eram caras,e tinham que econômizar se não,não daria lucro algum.

Chegando em Gotham,eles treinaram bastante,já que lá a parte principal era a dos Graysons Voadores,eles eram muito admirados pela população por isso faziam novos passos no céu.

Hichard estava andando pelo circo observando as coisas,quando viu um homem estranho na sala da diretoria,e ele decidiu encostar para ouvir o que estavam falando.

''Você já está avisado,caso você não pague sua conta até essa tarde eu vou me vingar de você e seu circo!''O homem estranho falava.

''O que você vai fazer ?''O diretor perguntava medonho.

''Vou matar alguém do seu circo,e você irá se arrepender''

Hichard arregalou os olhos e saiu.

Estava pensando se ele contaria sim ou não para seus pais,pensou muito e decidio que não iria contar á ninguém.

A tarde se passava e nada havia achava que o diretor tinha pagado os homens e eles o deixaram em paz.Já estava quase na hora da apresentação deles.E Hichard estava se olhando no espelho para ver como ele estava.

Ele usava mascara,seu uniforme era vermelho,amarelo,e uns traços verdes,com um R de Robin que sua mãe havia escolhido.

''Meu pequeno Robin,você já está pronto ?''Sua mãe chamava por traz com seu pai do lado.

Ele virou de costa para o espelho e olhou para seus pais.

''Estou pronto''Ele deu um mini sorriso.

Derepente uma grande gritaria dos dois homens e atiraram no seus pais nas costas,mas foram muitos tiros.

Richard gritava quando viu seus pais caidos no chão.O homem entrou apontando a arma para Richard e só deu uma mensagem.

''Seja Feliz''E saiu correndo com seu compassa.

Richard estava em estado de choque,seus pais na sua frente caidos,mortos,com muito sangue no chão e nas tremia de medo assustado enquanto as pessoas chegavam e olhavam e saiam.

Só algumas pessoas entraram e prestaram socorro ao menino.

Ele foi para o hospital para ver se estava tudo bem com ele.E os exames deram todos negativos ele estava bem,agora só faltava alguém vim buscar ele para leva-lo para casa.

Ele não tinha mais mãe e nem pai.Só esperava alguém.

Passaram horas e horas e ninguém apareceu,noticías não faltaram,passou nos jornais,e avisaram que o menino estava a espera de um familiar.

Ele tinha cido Esquecido,completamente esquecido.

Ele estava pertubado com tudo,já estava dando 23hs e nada,ninguém chegava.Médicos ligaram para familiares,mas todos respondiam ''Não tenho tempo'',''Não posso ir'',''Fala pra ele ir na casa de um colega'' e muitas outras desculpas.

Até que o conselho Tutelar chegou ao hospital e o levou com sua malas que haviam ficado no circo para um Orfanato,feio com paredes velhas e parecia muito não queria ir,mas se não fosse isso,teria que viver na rua,na miséria e poderia ser um consumidor de drogas.

Ele ficou até o outro dia para ir no enterro de seus não tinha dormido a com olheras.

No enterro vazio só tinha ele e mais dois homens que ele não conhecia.

''Olá meu nome é Bruce Wayne''

''E o meu Alfred,prazer em conhece-lo''Alfred estendia a mão,mas Richard negou.

''Tenho que voltar para meu quarto do esquecimento,até mais.''E saiu.

Os dias estavam ruins,mas ainda iam piorar mais porque, ele não sabia o que esperava por cinco dias foi de reportes tentando entrevistar o não deixavam, só empresas autorizadas.

Mas depois daqueles cinco dias,as mulheres que trabalhavam ali dentro mostraram as caras,e isso o assustou muito.

Sim,ele havia sido Esquecido.

Olá pessoal novamente!

Essa fic vai retratar muito sobre a infância do Richard.E eu ainda vou colocar mais detalhes de quando ele era criança,como ele começou a sua carreira no circo com seus pais,etc etc.

Olha pessoal,no Batman que passa no CN Cartoon Network,mostra que os pai do Dick morreram na hora que pularam das alturas para se apresentar,porque soltaram os parafusos e as cordas se desprenderam e eles caiiram e na DC Comics e na HQs,os pais de Robin morrem violêntamente por tiros na frente do o negócio que ele tava se olhando no espelho foi eu que criei,porque até falavam que eles tinham morrido antes de qualquer apresentação ao público.

Mas já na hora que Bruce Wayne aparece,foi o que eu peguei do episódio do Batman,quando o Robin estava lembrando o que havira acontecido com ele e lembra disso.

Sim o coitado ainda sofrerá mais! Mas só vai durar até o Bruce decidir e conseguir adota-lo.

Desculpe mas no proximo capitulo terá um pouco de violência entre as mulheres más do Abrigo e o coitadinho do Biiiinnnn! Sempre chamei ele assim!

Eeeee eu esqueci,que vai ter mais três fanfics investidas nessa fic do Dick.

-T.M.A. By:Speedy,Robin,Kid Flash. (Humor-Friendship)

-Rapidez nem sempre é tudo By:Kid Flash. (Humor)

-Arco e Flesh By:Speedy. (Drama)

A vida de Roy não aparece em desenho nenhum,mas é um dos melhores personagens já feitos na DC Comics.

Até mais!

Sim eu ajeitei algumas coisas que estava erradas...


	2. Chapter 2

Esquecido Parte II (Forgotten Part II)

Ai está a segunda e na minha esperança a ultima pra poder proseguir com as outras quatro fics que logo logo vem ai!

Acompanhem e se divirtam!

Essa é a primeira fic de muitas outras que eu já fiz,mas ídai! A mente é minha mesmo.

Bom eu fiz isso pra mim,para os Titãs e pra vocês fãs,quem não gosta sé digo isso ''Foda-se''

Esquecido Parte II (Fogotten Part II)

*I'm giving up on everything...

Estou desistindo de tudo...*

O dia está tão feio,como todos os outros,mas esse é muito que Deus não ligou em mudar as cores das nuvens hoje,elas estão cinzas de tão sujas...Precisa-se de uma faxina lá em cima.

Não quero levantar,além de que eu não quis levantar em todos os outros dias,não consegui dormir ainda,quando consigo tirar um cochilo eu sonho com os meus pais e eu em momentos bons,mas depois já aparece aquela cena horrivel,que eu não queria jamais ver.

*Because I'm moving on, I won't forget...

Porque eu estou seguindo em frente, não vou esquecer...*

Mas eu sou obrigado a fazer isso,tenho que ter forças,e viver mais um dia,desejando que seja o ultimo da minha vida.

*I know I need to step up and be strong, Don't patronize me!

Eu sei que preciso superar isso e ser forte,não fique mais me apoiando!*

Escovei meus dentes,me troquei,e agora vou descer para tomar meu café da manhã.

Era tudo muito antigo,os quadros,as paredes,o chão,a escada parecia que ia tombar no chã se ela caisse enquanto eu desço ela,serria ótimo,porque talvez eu morresse depois do tombo...mas nem tanto...quantas vezes meu pai me deixou cair para mim aprender sosinho,e era alturas grandes,desdos cinco anos eu caia de extremas alturas para minha idade,e nem por isso morri,então O.K. não aguento mais pensar.

Quando olhei aos redores não tinha ninguém como nos outros dias,estava vazio,mas dava pra ouvir risadas vindo de algum tinha que seguir essas risadas,meu estômago gritava de ão fui acompanhar de onde vinha o barulho,era uma sala meia escura,devia ser por causa das lampadas que eram fracas,e na porta não tinha nada escrito,então vou arriscar e vou perguntar sobre a comida.

''Éhh..oi...é que eu tô com fome só que não tem ninguém no refeitório e nem comida,que horas nós vamos comer ?''Ele perguntava olhando para umas sete mulheres que estavam sentadas nas cadeiras que estavam rinda mas pararam quando ele chegou.

''Você só ganha comida se merecer querido!''Uma mulher alta e bem magra com os cabelos longos pretos e na raiz já brancos respondia a sua pergunta.

''Mas o que eu faço pra merecer comida ?''Outra pergunta saia de sua boca.

''Bom quando nós aparecermos no seu quarto,é porque nós queremos uma coisa de você,se você aceitar e topar tudo ganha comida,muita comida,assim como muitos de seus parentes de quarto,mas se você desobedecer vai ficar sem comida e precisa-rá passar por algumas lições''Ela respondia novamente.

''Vocês pedem mais ou menos o que ? E o que vocês fazem caso eu não aceite ? E outra coisa,quando vocês vão aparecer? É que eu estou com fome...''Mais e mais perguntas.

''Bom nós pedimos coisas básicas...Você sabe qual é o nome desse Orfanato ?''Ela não respondia tudo mas parecia com fome de sua resposta.

''Não''

''O nome é Orfhanato for Boys''

''Mas não tem meninas aqui dentro,como vocês falaram ?''

''Não era tudo faixada,só tem meninos como você,e a maioria aceita o que nós pedimos,e eles já sabem tão bem...aprenderam rápido!''

''Desculpe mas o que vocês pedem para eles ?''

''Vamos no seu quarto que eu te mostro,e logo depois você come''Uma mulher mais nova,com cabelos pintados de vermelhos na ponta se levantava e o puxava para o quarto.

Chegando lá,ela começava a tirar a roupa e tracava a porta.

''Vamos gracinha,eu te mostro o que eu quero e depois você come o que você quiser,agora tira a roupa''Ela estava quase completamente nua.

''Não''Ele estava com os olhos arregalados.

*Gotta get away

There's no point in thinking about yesterday

It's too late now

It will never be the same...

Tenho que sair dessa

Não há motivos para ficar pensando no ontem

Agora já é tarde de mais

Nunca mais vai ser a mesma coisa...*

''Oque ?''Ela percuntou incrédula,pensando que ele iria topar o que ela o ofertava.

''Não vou fazer nada que você quer,e não insista,em vou eu não toco''Ele olhava sério para ela.

''Então você não vai comer querido!''

''Se eu morrer de fome,todos vão saber,então o que vocês vão fazer para reconquistar esse lixão ?''

''Se você acha que se você morrer nós vamos falar pra todo mundo,é melhor você tirar seu cavalinho da chuva''

''E se perguntarem por mim,ou vierem me adotar e ai ?''

''Nó vamos falar que você já foi adotado,e os pais não querem que nós dê informações á ninguém.E quando você morrer nós vamos abrir um buraco no quintal e te jogar se você fizer mais uma pergunta eu nem pergunto se você ter certeza que você que passar fome sim ou não''

''Sim eu prefiro passar fome do que qualquer outra coisa com você''

''Você acha que vai sair dessa sem nem levar um tapa né,pois pode se aquecer porque eu vou te dar uma surra''E ela correu em direção a ele com um sinto que ela havia tirado de sua calça para bater nele.

Ela bateu o tanto quanto podia,deixando ele super roxo,cheio de marcas,e até pequenos rasgos na pele,o cinto era de couro.

''Da proxima vez você pensa melhor na sua resposta lindinho''E coloca seu sinto na sua calça acabando de se vestir e sai.

Ele estava em pé,com seus olhos vermelhos e sua garganta doendo de tanto chorar e gritar por socorro.

* I know I wanna run away

I know I wanna run away

Run away

If only I could run away

If only I could run away

Run away

Eu sei que eu quero fugir

Eu sei que eu quero fugir

Fugir

Se ao menos eu pudesse fugir

Se ao menos eu pudesse fugir

Fugir*

Ele pensava porque estava acontecendo tudo isso com ele,ele errava tanto para merecer isso ?.

Os dias foram se passando,era sempre do mesmo jeito,as mulheres queriam coisas que ele não podia e não queria sofrendo mais com as surras que elas davam nele,só mudava a mulher e a data.

Mas marcas em sua pele,dores nas costas,elas eram infinitas.Não via ninguém a não ser elas,porque elas tinham o prendido dentro do quarto,e só traziam horriveis gororobas de feijão velho,e uma vez ele achara uma baratinha morta dentro do feijão velho e podre.

Ele vomitava depois de toda refeição já que todas eram estragadas e continham um cheiro riam quando ele se encolhia no chão com a forte dor de era só uma vez por não conseguia ficar um dia sem banho,foi um grande sofrimento,suas roupas estavam sujas,isso nunca acontecia já que sua mãe era tão cuidadosa com ele.

Ele ainda amava seus pais mais do que tudo,mas ele sofria tanto que acabava esquecendo de seus adoráveis pais.

Ninguém foi visitar ele em todo esse tinha passado dezenove dias no Orfanato,e nada.

Mas hoje o dia estava mais bonito e mais agitado,as mulheres não foram dar outra surra contrario uma delas apareceu com um ótimo café da manhã para ele e os outros meninos.

Logo ele percebeu que elas estavam com medo porque umas das mulheres chamaram todos e falaram para todos os meninos ir tomar banho.

Agora ele sabia que ele não estava na pior situação,tinha meninos com moscas girando eles,e outros com perfumes e bem arrumados,parecia que eles eram os que faziam o que elas queriam.

Assim ele tomou um banho maravilhoso,demorado,e ém de que doia umas feridas das costas,mas ele não ligou muito para a ultima roupa que estava limpa e vestiu no seu uma mulher falou para ele descer.

Era uma multidão lá em estavam com roupas de frio sé ele de manga curta.

''Pessoal!'' A pior de todas as mulheres chamava a atenção de todos ''O pessoal das revistas de New York estão aqui,então silêncio''Todo silêncio foi -se entre eles falar com uma criança de cada vez e assim foi feito.

Já estava chegando a vez do Richard,até que uma mulher aproximou dele e falou brava

''O que você está fazendo com uma blusa de manga curta? Dá pra ver suas cicatrizes seu idiota...Você não fala a verdade,fala que foi uma brincadeira e você caiu e se machucou,ouviu ?''Ela falava no ouvido dele enquanto ele estava na fila de pé esperando por sua vez.

''Tá'' Ele tinha aceitado para ela,mas ele pensou que ia falar para a mulher o que estava acontecendo ali.

''Richard Jonh Grayson''A entrevistadora chamou.

Ele se levantou e se sentou,as mulheres ficaram apreencivas após ver o que ele vestia.

''Oi Richard...Nossa o que é isso nos seus braços,está horrivel''Ele se alegrou de não precisar fazer nenhum esforço para que ela notasse aquilo.

''Ahhh é que elas me batem de mais,todos os dias elas me dão uma surra eu tô cansado de apanhar,pelo amor de Deus me tira daqui!...''Ele implorava mas falava baixinho.

''Oque? Elas te batem?''

''Sim em mim e todos os outros,é que eles estão sendo ameaçados por elas para não falarem...moça por favor,eu juro,isso não é mentira,eu tô sofrendo muito me tira daqui''Ele começou a chorar.

''Tudo bem,eu acredito em você'' ela apontou para um homem e o chamou com a mã hora as mulheres ficaram desesperadas,aquela visita foi uma surpresa para elas ''Olha vê se isso é marca de espancamento''

O homem começou a olhar e falou para ele tirar a blusa.

''Sim isso é marca de espancamento...e estão bem graves!''Ele chamou mais oito meninos e tirou a blusa de todos eles,sete estavam marcados pelas surras,só um que não estava que logo falou para o homem porque ele não apanhava.

O pessoal das revistas e enquetes alertaram a policia que leveu-as para a passou por exames e estava livro daquele Orfanato,mas ia para um religioso.

Chegando lá com uma carro da policia ele observava que ra uma igreja arrumada e limpa,Tinha vidros novos e nova pintura,um gramado e flores no jardim,parecia ser bem melhor.

Ele entrou com o policial que logo se despediu dele e foi embora,ali havia crianças felizes,brincando e o melhor tinha meninas.

O quarto era junto com de todos os meninos,tinha vários guarda-ropas de madeira e eram muitas Freira ajudou ele a guardar a ropa e escolher uma das duas camas que estavam estava se sentindo bem.

Logo ele desceu,mas ninguém falou com comeu um arroz doce ótimo e foi até o jardim com as crianç com uns meninos e meninas,logo arranjou amigos e aquele momento foi pertubado com o padre chamando para entrar.

Todos entraram e foram para uma sala grande e logo foi ocupada pelas crianças se ajoelhando no milho que estava no chã ajoelhou também e perguntou para a menina do lado o que estava acontecendo,e ela respondeu que era para pedir perdão por todos os pecados que tinham feitos,e ficariam ajoelhados trinta minutos,três vezes por os pensamentos de Hichard logo cutucaram a sua cabeça.

Maaaasss,eu acho que já paguei por todos os meus pecados,há não ser que ter traido aquelas mulheres ruins falando o que havia acontecido seja um problema...hum tá bom..Por favor Deus me perdoa por tudo que eu fiz de errado mesmo que eu não saiba,Deus você é meu melhor amigo,por favor me tira desse Orfanato e faz com que alguém que eu realmente vou gostar me adote...Eee...

Sua oração foi interrompida por uma Freira ''Filho vá arrumar suas malas,um senhor veio te buscar'' E ela saiu.

Ele arrumou as malas e antes de sair do quarto disse bem alto ''Meu Deus,muito obrigada senhor!E eu só te peço que o senhor me guarde e nunca e nunca se esqueça de mim como todos me esqueceram!''E saiu do quarto feliz.

Quando chegou na sala em que um homem o esperava,viu que foi o mesmo homem que falou com ele no enterro de seus pais.

Finalmente e finalmente ele foi adotado por

Bruce Wayne.

Helllloooww pessoal! oi de novo!

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo!

Foi forte eu sei,mas sabe pessoal que isso existe mesmo w

É sim existe em vários paises do mundo!

A musica não inspirou só ajudou porque trechos dela tem a ver com os acontecimentos da fic.

É ele não tá mais Forgotten!srsrsr

A continuação dessa fic será depois da fic do Wallace e Roy Harper.

Estou anciosa pra escrever!

Eu fiz essa fic toda em dois dias (JUROOO) e estou muito orgulhosa disso!

Eu amo o Biiiin! E não quero que ele sofra,a não ser na hora que ele no episódio ''The End'' dos Teen Titans,apareça com tanto amorzinho pela Ravena,poxa Ravena!Arrancando olhares de todos os homens deixa o Biiin pra Star né!

_Há mas a Star quando finalmente vira adulta...mano...ela fica mmmuiiiito maravilhosa!_Sou super fã dela!

Q inveja 80!

XD a proxima será do Roy Harper...EU AMO ELE! ummm ruivinhoooo gatooooo maravilha!Nossa fala sério zuaram com ele no desenho Teen Titans,já no Young Justice tá mó gato!

Zuaram mesmo!nenhum titã tem barba só ele que tem aque pontinho no queixo q se refere a barba! mó merda! Mó gato em todos os outros desenhos que ele aparece e agora nos TTs zuado,ele é o garanhão dos titans no primeiro desenho!

Já o Wally...huuuuuuuuum

Em todos os desenhos ele é lindo gato e gato!Até o tio dele o Flash...mas o sobrinhoooo...oH mY gOd!

rsrsrs

Beijooos!até a proxima!Aceito reclamações e suestões é só deixar um review ai em baixo!

By:Skumfuck


End file.
